vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory Dollanganger
Cory is the youngest son of Christopher Sr. and Corrine Jr. He is the twin of Carrie and the younger brother of Chris Jr. and Cathy. His only appearance is in the first book, where he dies of arsenic poisoning. His death is the catalyst of his siblings' escape and is a driving force in Cathy's quest for vengeance. Flowers in the Attic Cory is described as introverted (opposite personality of his extroverted twin sister, Carrie) and more apt to keep himself clean. While in the attic, he discovers his talent for music, teaching himself how to play musical instruments and is able to teach all his siblings how to play guitar and even composes songs. He also has an affinity for animals and is able to tame a mouse and makes it his pet. Cory seems to have a more delicate system than his siblings and is usually the first to get sick and suffers from allergies so badly that he has to have shots. In the last months of imprisonment in the attic, Cory becomes seriously ill with arsenic poisoning (sprinkled onto powdered donuts). Corrine and the Grandmother take him away and he later dies, leaving the older children devastated (especially Carrie). After discovering the real reason behind his death, the surviving siblings escape. Petals on the Wind Although he does not make an physical appearance, Cory is brought up several times by the characters. When Cathy has her first child, she names the boy, Jory (J for Julian and the rest for Cory). Later in the book, Carrie is revealed to have never gotten over Cory's death and after being rejected by Corrine, kills herself with arsenic coated doughnuts. Cathy and Chris also search the cemeteries throughout Charlottesville and discover that there were no burials nor death certificates issued for eight year old boys in the last week of October, 1960. When Cathy returns to Foxworth Hall during Christmas of 1972, she explores the attic (untouched since their escape) and finds an unnoticed room off the attic that gives off a dead, rotting smell - proving that Corrine didn't take him to a hospital like she said, but took Cory straight to the attic and left him there to die. Relationships Olivia Winfield Cory spent most his life in the attic afraid of his grandmother after she punishes the twins for being too loud. Christopher Foxworth, Sr. Little is shown of Cory's relationship with his father as he was very young when his father died. Like all of the Dollanganger children, he loved his father very much, though he was too young to fully grasp that his father was dead. Corrine Foxworth As a small child in Flowers in the Attic, Cory spent much of his time with his mother and loved her very much. As his time in the attic increased, Cory began to view Cathy Dollangagner as his mother, even calling her 'Momma'. By the time of his death, Cory viewed Corrine as a virtual stranger. Christopher Dollanganger Jr. Cory was very close to his brother and looked up to him, even copying him. He taught Chris how to play guitar and was frightened by Chris and Cathy's plans to become trapeze artists. Catherine Dollanganger Cory and Cathy were close, Cathy often caring for Cory and Carrie when their mother was too busy. During their imprisonment, Cory began to view Cathy as his mother as Corrine began to pull away from the children. When Cory becomes fatally ill, Cathy fights their mother and grandmother for him to be taken to a hospital and tries to go with him. After his death, Cathy dreams of her and Cory in a big garden and that their father met them and took Cory with him to heaven. Carrie Dollanganger Carrie was Cory's twin and thus, the two had an unbreakable bond. Cory was very protective of his sister and was quick to attack their grandmother when she mistreated Carrie. The twins had their own language and an almost psychic connection. Despite their closeness, Cory was well-aware of Carrie's temper, even advising his pet mouse, Mickey, to not bother Carrie's dollhouse, lest Carrie hit him, much to Cathy's amusement.Category:Cory Dollangagner Category:Chris Dollangagner Category:Cathy Dollangagner Category:Carrie Dollangagner Category:Corrine Foxworth Category:Olivia Foxworth Category:Characters Category:Foxworth Hall Category:The Foxworth Family Category:The Dollangagner Family Category:The Dollangagner Series Category:Flowers in the Attic Category:Flowers in the Attic (Film) Category:V.C. Andrews Category:Andrew Neiderman Category:Browse